


The Jersey Devil

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of girl talk between Scully and an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jersey Devil

_“What about that guy you work with?”_  
_“Mulder?”_  
_“Yeah, I thought you said he was cute.”_  
_“He’s a jerk! He’s not a jerk. He’s, um, he’s obsessed with his work.”_

Ellen rolled her eyes. “Oh, one of those? Thinks the world might actually stop turning if he takes a day off? It’s no wonder you don’t have a life if you’re stuck trying to keep up with that every day. I mean, working in a male-dominated profession, dealing with the ‘good ol boys club,’ you don’t have to tell me what that’s like. Why do you think I bailed out of surgery and went into obstetrics instead? Ugh, so you’re already a woman in a man’s world, and on top of that you’ve got this guy making you look bad if you don’t live at the office? You’re right, he  _is_  a jerk.”

Scully laughed at the idea of  _Mulder_ making  _her_  look bad at the office. As if anyone ever saw either of them anyway, hidden down there in the basement. She shook her head.

“No, that’s not it, really. I was just… We were in New Jersey this morning, looking into a… an incident. I had to drive the four hours back by myself because Mulder wanted to stay behind and keep investigating, even though it isn’t even officially our case. And you know how much I just  _love_  sitting in traffic. Anyway I was just annoyed about that, that’s all. He’s not really a jerk. It’s actually been really interesting, working with him. I just don’t think he’s necessarily someone I’d want to see socially.”

Ellen passed her another plate. “Well, I suppose it’s probably a bad idea to date a co-worker anyhow. ‘Don’t poison the well’ or whatever it is they say.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “But he is cute, right? If you’ve got to spend all that time together, at least he’s not bad to look at.”

Scully laughed again. She missed spending time with Ellen. They had been roommates at UMD before going on to med school together. Ellen was one of the only people who actually helped when Scully was agonizing over her decision to leave medicine and go into the FBI. That they saw far less of each other these days was really a shame. Standing here with one of her best friends, even if they were just doing dishes and listening to the roar of the kids in the other room, it was nice.

The phone rang, and Ellen excused herself. When the doorbell rang a few moments later, Scully set down the bowl she was drying and went to answer the door.


End file.
